Ronin Hearts
by Mystic Rose Guardian
Summary: There is a new Dark Lord and he's after a powerful Crystal. The only ones who can stop him is the Ronin Warriors. But who are these girls? Ronin Scouts? Things are going to change and it depends on the Ronins if it will end for good or evil. RWxOCs


**Rose- This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like this first chapter of the Ronin Warriors and the Ronin Scouts.**

**DT- Yup, this is Rosey's first Fanfic. (sniff) I'm so proud of her**

**Rose- Why are you here?**

**DT- Because I can and I wanted to visit**

**Rose- (sigh) Anyway, please Enjoy the story**

**DT- Oh, and Mystic Rose Guardian doesn't own Ronin Warriors, only the Ronin Scouts**

_**The story takes place a year after the whole experience with Suzanagi and the Ronin Warriors receiving their new armors.**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 

"The Dark Kingdom"

A dark cloud started to form above the Japanese City . Above the cloud, a large dark crystal shaped palace floated. A dark human figure sat on a thrown like chair looking into a magical mirror, while his four generals kneeled before him. Prince Damien was preparing to conquer the universe, but in order to do that he must first find the sources of the Ultimate Light Crystal and join it with the Dark Crystal's power.

"Everything is going to plan sire," affirmed Ambrous, the lead warrior.

"Good. We must find the sources of the Light Crystal and join the Light Crystal's power with our Dark Crystal's power and then Earth will be mine, and there is no one that can stand in my way," Prince Damien announced, as he was looking through the magical mirror at the city below.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuli and Mia Koji were in Mia's back yard. Yuli was playing with White Blaze, while Mia was reading a book at the picnic table.

"Come on White Blaze catch," shouted Yuli, who threw a Frisbee up in the air. White Blaze, just laid in the shade, trying to take a nap. The Frisbee landed near the napping tiger, but White Blaze was trying to not notice the plastic object lying beside him.

"Oh! Come on White Blaze. Why won't you play Frisbee with me?" Yuli asked with a sigh, as he tossed the Frisbee into the air again.

"White Blaze is not a dog, Yuli. He is, after all, a member of the cat family. All he wants to do is sleep," Mia pointed out with a laugh in her voice.

"Yeh, I guess your right. I don't think I am going to get White Blaze to play with me anytime soon," replied Yuli, "Hey Mia, where did the guys go?"

"Last time I heard from them, they said they were going into town and then they were going to hang out at the beach," Mia answered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

While Damien and his warriors were getting ready for the invasion, five young warriors were enjoying their summer semester break, or at least trying to enjoy it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Sage, Rowen, and Ryo were sitting at a table outside a café, drinking coffee and talking about the colleges they were attending, and what they were going to do over summer break.

"So what are you guys planning on doing this summer?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe waiting to see what form of evil decides to take over the world this time," Sage answered with a sarcastic voice.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe the bad guys will give us some time off," Rowen chuckled.

"Yah right, the day we don't have to worry about evil, is the day when Kento decides to stop eating," Sage sarcastically replied.

Just then the boys noticed a couple walking down the street holding hands and smiling at one another.

"You know something, I've been wondering lately how it would feel to have someone to talk to and hold hands like that," said Rowen.

"Yah, It would be nice to have someone special to talk to and do things with," added Ryo, who was looking at the couple, laughing and smiling.

"Oh please, relationships are extremely over rated and just a waist of time," groaned Sage.

"Let me get this strait. You mean you don't want a special girl to talk to or laugh with and share special moments with?" questioned Rowen.

"Nah, I have two sisters and a mother, and that is enough women for me. I don't need another one," added Sage. Then he took a sneak peak at the happy couple, and started to wonder himself.

"RIGHT," Ryo and Rowen said at the same time. Then they started to laugh when Sage's face started to turn red.

***********************************************************************

At the beach, just outside of town, Cye's thoughts were not too far from the other's .

"Kento, Have ever dreamed about ever getting married and having a family," Cye asked his friend in a day dreaming voice, as he watched a happy couple play with a little boy and a little girl in the sand.

"I don't know. I mean I guess it crossed my mind a few times," answered Kento, who was sitting beside his friend

"It has actually been on my mind for quiet a while now," explained Cye, "I mean I want to find and marry a special girl, who I love, and just settle down and have a family."

"I know what you mean. There are days where I want a girlfriend to talk to and be with. Then someday getting married to her and having a family," Kento agreed.

"However, I guess we have to face it. With us being Ronin Warriors, our dreams of getting married and having a family are not very bright," Cye sighed out.

"Yah, I know," Kento moaned.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Rose--Well, here's my first chapter**

**DT--Aw, Rosey. You have to get these boys some girls that they can fall in love with.**

**Rose- calm down you hyper active Demon. That's what I'm doing in the next chapter**

**DT- Really. (stars in her eyes)**

**Rose- (sigh) Remind me why I put up with you**

**DT( smiles and hugs Rose) Because you Wuv me!**

**Rose- (sigh) Please Read and Review**

**DT- Yep reviews make Rosey super happy**

**Rose goes red and throws her keyboard at DT**


End file.
